


six strings and a conversation

by beepboopwriting



Series: 2Dace extravaganza!! [1]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Fluff? Maybe?, M/M, Slight Flirting, it was gonna be a lot less soft but I'm a Sucker for that Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-23 07:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14929580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beepboopwriting/pseuds/beepboopwriting
Summary: Noodle, tired of watching the obviously smitten Ace be a pining idiot with a receding hairline, suggests her best bud make a move on 2D while she's out for the night.





	six strings and a conversation

**Author's Note:**

> because 2Dace is good and I was in the Fic Mood(c)

“Last night I dreamt I was playing cards again. Strange, ain’t it?” Ace murmured to Noodle. She stood at the kitchen counter and mixed at what seemed to be a quick fix dinner for one. She nodded with the confirmation that she was still listening.

“Haven’t touched a deck since you invited me in to step in for ol’ Murdoc.” Ace continued with a bit of a sly smirk upon his face.

“Oh, is that right? Well, I guess we’ll have to remedy that somehow. Can’t be tonight and can’t be tomorrow. Russ and I gotta take a certain cat of mine to the vet at 6:30, then we’re stopping at some new record shop he wanted me to visit, and tomorrow’s the day we gotta go up and talk to Hewlett about the new G-foot line. Guess after all that we can gather for whatever gambling card game you want.” Noodle answered. “Until then, find yourself something to do for tonight.” She then waved her hand over the steam of her meal, drained the pasta and opened the fridge to find the finishing touches. “2D’s back in his room, you know. I’m sure he’ll be okay if you bump around with him back there. You could have some intellectual conversations, you finally _grow a pair_ , and make it known that you’re seeking for something!” Noodle teased, her hip bumping against the handle in order to close the fridge.

“Oh, that’s the route we’re going down.” Ace sighed. He reached to push up his glasses only to realize they were back in his own room. This led to him gently kicking against the cabinet under the sink, his smirk now completely erased. “Yeah, yeah, I see where you’re going.”

“What? You’re expecting me to keep quiet about it? I’ve known you for almost 4 years now, buddy, and I think it’s about time you finally fessed up. You think I can handle you guys interacting normally as friends when I know that you, Ace, have said you would not mind if ‘that blue haired Romeo’ came up and kissed the HELL outta y- oh! Oh hey, little sweetie!” Noodle’s then accusing and teasing voice turned into a soft, babyish tone as she noticed Katsu leaning against Ace’s leg. “Good thing you’re here! You, Russ and I’ve got places to be. Go be a dear and go claw on some old furniture while mommy finishes her pasta and talks some romantic sense into her pal, ok?” Katsu did nothing but mew in response, but he seemed to have understand his orders. With that, he clawed a small tear into Ace’s jeans and sauntered off to go rip some other sofa located near the front of the house.

“Sense, schmense, Noodle. Let a man be!” Ace countered. His eyes looked down at his newly ripped jeans and sighed. “Can’t ya let it go?”

“I will if you finally flirt. Deal?” Noodle offered through a mouth of cheese and bowtie pasta, her hand reaching out for a shake. Rolling his eyes and shrugging, Ace took a hold of the outreached hand and shook with a look of death in his eyes.

“Yeah, fine. Hope your cat has rabies or whatever.”

“Now _that’s_ the spirit, Copular!”

* * *

A knock on 2D’s door not only startled the man inside, but it caused him to fumble over his own two feet and fall face first onto his bed. The guitar he was gingerly strumming at fell onto the pillows nearest the top of the bed. Lifting his head, 2D shook off the sudden shock and walked to his door. 

“Ey, D. Mind if I stay back here with you? The other two left for the kitty’s appointment and you know I hate being by my lonesome.”

“Oh! Yeah, sure! You didn’t ‘ave to ask. Woulda been fine if you just walked in.” 2D responded, backing away and allowing Ace to walk into the room. It seemed like a quaint little space: tiny succulents covered the shelves on the maroon walls, zombie flick posters covered the area above the bed, keyboards and other instruments lay against a wall near the closet, and a large, dart covered photo of the band’s original bassist was taped to the ceiling. Looking over to 2D and then back to the ceiling was contrasting, but Ace gave it up. It was understandable, after all. 

“Nice to know. Sorry if I scared ya or anything.” he said. 

“No, it’s all good. Got a little startled, that’s all.” 2D assured, and he walked back to pick up his guitar. With his instrument in hand, the taller of the two plopped down on his bed and laid down. His thin fingers starting aimlessly strumming again, and he looked around the air in an attempt to pick a tune to play. Ace studied how 2D laid across the bed, and he looked away before he could even register the arbitrary notes flowing through the air. His foot started to involuntarily tap- as it always did when he felt nervous. As any other person who tried to calm their nerves would do in a situation like this, Ace flopped onto the bed and snatched the guitar from 2D. A flash of blue hair was visible in Ace’s peripheral. He looked over to see that his bandmate has shot up from his position and laid his chin to rest upon his hand.

“I was usin’ that, you know!” 2D said. “Can’t you wait your turn?”

“Too impatient. I do wonder if I could play anything on this thing. Acoustic. Six strings. Not really used to that.” Ace shrugged. 

“I can imagine. Two more strings is pretty complicated when you’re so used to four, I ‘spose. You can try somethin’ if you’d like.” 

“Oh, but what? This ain’t just  _ any  _ guitar, though. This is 2D, lead singer of the hit band Gorillaz’s guitar!” Ace joked. “If I played just anything I can bet those strings’ll curl up and run away to your arms, bud.” This managed to get a small smile out of 2D, followed by a short laugh. 

Hearing that made Ace pause for a moment, and his fingernails once tapping on the surface of the guitar came to a halt. That quip was just a low level joke, and Ace thought it was nothing but. Apparently it was more than that, as 2D found some laugh worthy humor in it. His small but obvious amusement with it gave Ace a feeling of accomplishment. Maybe Noodle was right! Maybe he was just stalling, and making a move would be easier than he had imagined. With a head held high and another signature smirk, Ace played a rancid chord. “Well, pretty good, if I do say so myself.” It was, obviously, not that good.

“Yeah, and I say it sounded like a dying chicken sinkin’ in the Thames. I’d be more than ‘appy to teach you something easy.” 2D replied with the amusement still ringing through his voice. 

“Why, if you’re the expert, Twosies.” Ace chuckled as he started to hand the guitar back to his bandmate before stopping for some unexcused reason.  _ Twosies? TWOSIES? What kind of sappy garbage was Twosies- _

“Twosies? Gotta ring to it.” 2D smiled. He bridged the gap between the two and grabbed the guitar. 

“Eh, whatta ya know.” Ace shrugged after he came to. He brushed pretend dirt off his shoulders and looked over to the guitar. “Let’s see, what do you wanna teach me?”

“Something pretty easy. If you wanna learn the hard stuff, then I’d talk to Noodle. While she’s not here, though, Mr. Twosies could show you the ropes of some basics, huh?” 2D joked, winking playfully after he had finished speaking. 

Ace had never had a heart attack and he hoped every day he never would, but seeing the man his teenage (and current, to be fair) self read interviews of and stared at magazine covers of through store windows was very close to causing one. Surely it was just a joke, right? He was Ace! A no good, crime committing fellow with a gang behind him and a mediocre talent for bass. Like 2D would ever actually legitimately wink at him! It had to be a joke between friends, right?

“Ace? You there? Was Twosie’s wink too much for you?” 2D questioned. 

“Nah, nah, it was nice. Kinda cute if ya ask me.” Ace said, snapping out of his delusional crush mindset and immediately falling into a hole of the flirty beginnings of a mature relationship. Fun. 

“Wait, cute? You think my wink is cute!” accused 2D. “Never pinned you for a softie, Ace! You asking politely for guitar lessons was just as if not even more adorable!” 

_ It had to be a joke between friends, right? _

“Look at your hair all tussled up. It’s a nice look on you, D.”

“Likewise to you and that shirt of yours.”

_ Just a joke between friends!  _

“You mean that or are you just bein’ friendly?”

“You’re a nice bloke. Course I mean it!”

_ Joke, joke, joke… _

“You know, don’t ya?” Ace asked. “I mean, is it obvious?” Ace looked away from 2D for a moment, realizing he’d lost his own personal game. He’d made his move, even if accidentally, so that was a win against Noodle. It was something to make him smirk, but he glanced back up at 2D’s confused face to find his smirk vanished. 

“Yeah, I know.” 2D shrugged. “You wanna learn somethin’ soft, don’t you?” 

“Huh?”

“You know. On the guitar.” 2D stated, lifting the guitar into Ace’s field of vision. “You wanna learn somethin’ soft and lovey!” Ace paused, a hand reaching to scratch the top of his head before he filled the silence with a quick spewage of words.

“Oh...oh, yeah! Yeah, totally. Somethin’ soft would be nice about now. Too hot outside. Soft song could possibly cool it, eh? Maybe somethin’ off Plastic Beach’d be nice to learn, or, or possibly Busted and Blue, or...or…”

“Or we just lay ‘ere and watch the fan. I’ll play somethin’.” 2D offered, and he looked over to Ace. The bassist was still sitting up on the bed, but there was something- maybe the glint in his eye- that signaled that he was soon to fall on his back and focus his eyes on the ceiling. It was sooner than 2D expected when Ace laid his head against one of the more firm pillows on the bed and looked over to the man holding the guitar. Looking away once more, Ace extended his arm out. 

“Twosies. I want ya hand.” he muttered. 2D could’ve sworn he heard Ace incorrectly, but the slight wiggling of Ace’s fingers let him know that he wasn’t kidding. A soft smile reached 2D’s face, and he let go of the neck of the guitar to hold onto Ace’s hand. Before he went back to play his tune, 2D made sure to give Ace’s hand a slight squeeze. It felt right to do that. 

“Any requests?” 2D asked after letting go of Ace’s hand. 

“...nah.” Ace muttered. It was then he closed his eyes and became drowsy to the sound of 2D carefully strumming the beginnings of Revolving Doors. His eyes may have been shut, but he knew that 2D was probably still smiling that semi-toothless grin of his. Ace quickly opened his eyes to confirm, but he was proven wrong as he noticed that 2D’s dark eyes were shut in order to focus on the melody. Content, Ace shut his eyes once more. It wasn’t a big move, but he felt it was a step in the right direction. It felt right, and absolutely nothing like a joke between friends. 

**Author's Note:**

> good news! katsu, thankfully, doesn't have rabies!
> 
> despite that, thanks for readin', guys. hope you enjoyed and feel free to comment, bookmark or kudos if you want :0


End file.
